Maistelua
by Holly Fowl
Summary: Sethillä on hiukan erikoinen pyyntö... Seth/Ryan  Ei spoilaa mitään.


"Ryan?" Sethin ääni halkoi hämärää hiljaisuutta ja Ryan käänsi katseensa toiseen huokaisten mahdollisimman äänettömästi.

"Mitä?" hän murahti, vaikka tiesikin Sethin kertovan asiansa joka tapauksessa."Tämä saattaa kuulostaa vähän omituiselta, mutta…" Seth puri huultaan ja väänteli käsiään peiton päällä.

"Omituiselta, sinäkö?" Ryan yritti olla hymyilemättä ja Seth nyrpisti nenäänsä."Arvostan sitä, että sinulle on äkkiä kasvanut huumorintaju, mutta yrittäisitkö pitää sen kurissa?"

"Yritän", Ryan lupasi ja nieli harvinaisen virneensä suurin ponnistuksin, "Mitä omituista sinun piti sanoa?"Seth mottasi häntä olkapäähän. Ryan ei ollut edes huomannut, milloin toinen oli kömpinyt niin lähelle sängyn toiselta laidalta.

"Sitä vaan, että… en minä taidakaan sanoa sitä. Sinä alkaisit pitää minua ihan outona ja kaikkea sellaista, eikä enää – ""Seth. Sinä et ole outo. Ainakaan paljon. Sano nyt vaan." Ryan halusi vain nukkua, mutta tietenkään Seth ei voinut olla sillä tuulella, että olisi hiljaa.

"Voisitko antaa minun… tai siis… haluaisin vähän niin kun maistaa korvaasi?" Sethin ääni vaimeni lauseen loppua kohden niin, että viimeinen sana oli lähes kuulumaton kuiskaus.Äkkiä Ryania ei nukuttanut enää ja hän kääntyi katsomaan Sethiä. Mitä ihmettä toinen oli juuri sanonut?"Paljonko sinä oikein joit sitä kaljaa?" Ryan sanoi ensimmäisen ajatuksen, joka hänen päähänsä pälkähti.

Seth kohautti olkiaan ennen kuin hautasi kasvonsa tyynyyn.

"Selvästi liikaa", kuului epämääräinen mössötys tyynyä vasten. Ryan huomasi omankin mielensä hiukan puuroiseksi, mutta se saattoi johtua silkasta väsymyksestä tai yksinkertaisesti Sethin sanojen järjettömyydestä.

"Sanoit, että haluat maistaa minun korvaani?" Ryan toisti Sethin sanat ja sai toisen hakkaamaan nyrkeillä petauspatjaa. Sethin naama oli edelleen syvällä tyynyssä. "Äläkä tukehduta itseäsi sinne", Ryan pakotti toisen nousemaan pystympään, mutta tajusi tehneensä virheen heti, kun heidän katseensa kohtasivat.

"Saanko?" Sethillä oli naamallaan pahin koiranpentuilme, jonka tummatukkainen väänsi kasvoilleen kuulemma aina tiedostamatta. _Hevonkukkua_, ajatteli Ryan. Vielä pelottavampaa oli kuitenkin se, että Seth oli kerrankin hiljaa.

Nyt oli liian myöhäistä olla joutumatta tuon katseen uhriksi ja vaikka Ryan kuinka yritti, hän ei päässyt katsekontaktista tuntui kestävän ikuisuuden ja Ryanilla kävi jopa mielessä, että Seth nukahtaisi kesken sen. Turha toivo."Okei", Ryan kuuli suunsa sanovan, kun hän ei jaksanut enää pitää silmiään auki. Hetken Seth kuulosti siltä, että oli saamassa astmakohtauksen ja Ryan oli jostain syystä helpottunut siitä, sillä tuosta äänestä oli kaikki vähänkään eroottinen lataus kaukana.

Sitten hän tunsi Sethin lämpimän hengityksen pyyhkäisevän korvanlehteään ennen kuin toinen nuolaisi sitä ja imaisi nipukan oli äkkiä vaikea hengittää ja hän avasi silmänsä tehdäkseen tilanteesta vähemmän kiihottavan. Mikä oli selkeästi virheliike, kuten hän hetkeä myöhemmin huomasi.

Sethin kaula oli suoraan hänen kasvojensa yläpuolella ja näytti kirjaimellisesti syötävältä. Ryan painoi silmänsä takaisin kiinni, mutta vahinko oli ehtinyt jo tapahtua. Hän ei enää kyennyt saamaan Sethin herkullisen kalpeaa aataminomenaa pois verkkokalvoiltaan.

Toisen kielen kokeileva demonstraatio hänen korvanlehtensä kanssa ei sekään auttanut asiaa. Ryan tunsi sydämensä kiihdyttävän huolestuttavasti hetkellä Seth lopetti ja molemmilta pääsi syvä henkäys.

_No, miltä maistui?_ Ryan olisi kysynyt, jos olisi kyennyt ajattelemaan järkevästi. Sen sijaan hän sanoi jotain kaikkea muuta kuin järkevää, jotain suorastaan typerää."Sinun kaulasi näyttää aika syötävältä." Huoneeseen lankesi soiva hiljaisuus, kun molemmat tajusivat yhtä aikaa, mitä Ryan oli sanonut. _Mitä?_ Sethin aivot tuntuivat menneen jonkinasteiseen oikosulkuun. Se ei kuitenkaan estänyt hänen suutaan toimimasta, mikä oli jälkikäteen ajatellen sekä hyvä, että huono asia. Ehkä enemmän hyvä, Seth ei tiennyt.

"Haluatko maistaa?""Mmhmm."Ryanin vastaus oli tulkittavissa molempiin suuntiin, mutta siitä päätellen, miten hän nojautui Sethin ylle, vastaus oli myöntävä. Oli Sethin sydämen vuoro hakata kuin viimeistä päivää, ja niin se totisesti tekikin. Seth halusi pitää silmänsä auki, olla varma siitä, että tämä todella tapahtui.

Hänen oli kuitenkin pakko sulkea ne, kun Ryanin huulet koskettivat hänen ihoaan. Se tuntui yksinkertaisesti liian hyvältä, niin pieni imi hänen kaulaansa ja Sethistä tuntui, että hänen silmänsä saattaisivat muljahtaa ympäri tuosta uskomattomasta tunteesta hetkenä minä hyvänsä.

Sethin vatsanpohjalla tuntui tapahtuvan vähintään viiden Richterin maanjä kuitenkin lopetti yhtä äkisti kuin oli aloittanutkin. Liian nopeasti. Vaati Sethin kaiken järjen ja itsehillinnän olla anelematta lisää. Hän oli varma, että kykenisi kehittämään addiktioriippuvuuden tuohon tunteeseen hyvin nopeasti. Kuten vaikka yhdestä kokeilukerrasta.

Sama ajatus kävi Ryanin mielessä, ja siksi hän lopettikin niin nopeasti. Sethin kaula oli liian… yksinkertaisesti liian. Ryan ei osannut sanoa mikä, mutta käänsi selkänsä Sethille, katseensa pois kiusauksen suunnasta. "Hyvää yötä", Ryan mumisi tyynyynsä. Oli parempi, jos hän ei katsonut Sethiä, ei ainakaan enää tänä yönä. Ei ollut houkutteleva ajatus selittää Sethin kaulaan yön aikana ilmestyneitä fritsuja seuraavana aamuna aamiaispöydässä.

Jossakin syvällä Ryan pelkäsi, että jo yksin tämä pieni kokeilu oli muuttanut heidän välejään liikaa. Mukavuus oli Ryanille tärkeää, ja tässä tuntui yksi alue jääneen taakse. Pahimmassa tapauksessa. Ehkä.

"Mmhmm", Sethin huulet kävivät vielä kosteina Ryanin korvanlehdellä, ennen kuin tummatukkainen alkoi pöyhiä tyynyään ja asettui kyljelleen, selin Ryaniin.

"Sängyn tapahtumat jää sänkyyn?" Seth mutisi vielä kysyvästi, kun Ryan oli jo melkein unessa."Mmm", Ryan hipaisi toisen kättä peiton alla merkkinä yhteisymmärryksen syntymisestä.Oli huojentavaa ajatella, ettei mikään muuttuisi, jos he vain päättäisivät niin, eikä kukaan muu saisi tietää.


End file.
